


Birthday Wishes

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gender Neutral, Reader Gender Unspecified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Bucky throws Reader a surprise party - requested from Tumblr
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Birthday Wishes

Bucky knew Steve would hesitate to grant his request to send you on a mission, just as he knew you had already requested to not be sent on any missions until after your birthday. But, he also knew that you understood crime doesn’t take holidays, and that you could be sent on an emergency mission at any time.

“Come on, punk, I wanna throw a surprise party. I don’t wanna risk getting caught.”

Steve siged, pulling some files out of a drawer. “Fine. How long do you need?”

“Just a couple days,” Bucky grinned. “And send Sam, too. If he finds out about it, he’ll find a way to spoil it.”

With a final shake of his head, not believing he was going along with it, he chose a safe, simple data retrieval mission and set it aside.

Taking every precaution, Bucky made sure no one suspected anything. He’d carried on, as usual, only using the time for his evening runs to place orders and make preparations instead. 

Even as you argued with Steve when he broke the news of needing you and Sam to retrieve an important drive from a defunct HYDRA base, he continued with his routine. When you asked Steve why it had to be you, Bucky pretended not to hear him say he and Bucky had their own mission the following day. Even as you complained, Bucky lent a sympathetic ear and pretended to be as upset over it as you were.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Everything was perfect. There were no incidents with the cake, despite Clint’s continued efforts to swipe a fingerful of frosting. The gift tower was expertly constructed, decorations impeccably placed, and food hot and ready. There was only one thing missing; you.

And Sam, but Bucky wasn’t as concerned about him at the moment.

“They shoulda been back by now,” he murmured, pacing the room.

“Relax,” Nat said from her perch on the couch. “These things happen all the time. They probably just hit a snag in their plan and are on their way now.”

“Yeah, what Nat said. In the meantime, I know Y/N won’t mind if we start. No sense in letting the food get cold.”

“Touch anything, and I won’t be the only one on the team with prosthetic limbs, got it?”

Clint pouted, but returned to the couch, huffing when he caught Nat smirking at him. The elevator dinged, and Tony rushed out with a drink in hand when the doors opened.

“They’ve just arrived. Y/N’s asked for you, Steve; sounds pretty ticked. I told FRIDAY to send them here.”

Steve shot Bucky a look, which he ignored and began to direct everyone to their places. Bucky lit the candles, picked the cake up, and stood near the elevator doors. He wanted to be the first person you saw, the focal point of the surprise. Why shouldn’t he be? It was his idea, after all.

The doors parted, and your hushed quarrel with Sam was cut short by the rest of the team shouting ‘Surprise’.

Sam began to laugh, as did Tony, when you hung your head. You were covered in dried mud, and the last thing you wanted was to spend more time in your dirty combat suit. 

“Happy birthday.” Bucky’s timid voice drew your gaze, and despite your earlier annoyance, you flashed him a smile. “Make a wish?”

You closed your eyes, concentrated on what you wanted. Bucky watched your body relax as your face softened. You opened your eyes, meeting his again and grinning before blowing out your candles. Everyone clapped and cheered, and Clint announced it was finally time to eat. Due to your appearance, though, the party was quickly moved to the patio.

“I was worried about you, you know,” Bucky said, handing over a plate he’d made for you. “What happened?”

“Sam,” you groused. “We got the data, and on the way out, they released the guard dogs.”

“Dogs?”

“Yeah. Sam took off, leaving me to fend for myself.”

“I told you,” Sam shouted in between mouthfuls, “I was drawing the homing missiles away!”

“And I ended up tripping in a puddle of mud.” Sam groaned, rolling his eyes before continuing his original conversation with Steve. “So, is this what this mission was about? To set all this up?”

Bucky cast a mischievous glance back at Sam and Steve before leading you to another bench out of sight, and leaned closer so no one could overhear him. “Yeah, but don’t blame Steve, it wasn’t really his fault. He’ll deny it, but it was actually Sam’s job to get you out of here for a while.”

“Really?” You rubbed your temples as Bucky nodded in affirmation. “He could’ve just taken me somewhere nice for a couple of days.”

“Yeah well,” he shrugged, “you learn not to expect much from certain people sometimes.”

“Right. Well, Bucky, as much as I appreciate all this, I really need to get out of these dirty clothes.”

“So soon? You barely touched your food, and you still have to cut the cake, and open presents.”

You had stood to leave, but seeing the disappointment in Bucky’s eyes gave you pause. 

“You should be careful, Buck. People might start to talk.”

“About?”

“Us. They’ll say you’ve got a soft spot for me.” Bucky shrugged again, but the blush creeping up his neck was all the indication you needed to keep going. “That you love me or something.”

“And? What if I do?” Bucky looked up, face bright red, hoping to gauge your reaction. “What would you say?”

You took your seat again and placed the plate down on the bench. “I’d say, ‘Really? Even now with all the grit and grime from my last mission crumbling off me as we speak?’” 

On cue, some mud flaked off your hair and onto the ground, causing both you and Bucky to chuckle.

“Especially now.”

It was the bravest Bucky’d been outside of a mission. He’d gone out on a limb, and it gave you the push you needed to share your own feelings. 

“Well, then I’d ask how you felt about making another part of my birthday wish come true and giving me a kiss?”

The words had barely left your lips when Bucky made his move. He closed the gap between you on the bench, gently taking your chin. After only a brief moment’s hesitation, he guided your lips toward his, giving you ample time to pull back. 

The kiss was soft, still unsure. Your hand found its way to his stomach, and snaked its way up his chest and to the back of his neck, where you held him steady as you deepened the kiss. Following your lead, he gripped your hips, tugging your body flush against his. You separated for air, taking a sharp intake of breath as Bucky trailed soft nibbles along your jaw.

“Funny, huh?”

“What is?”

“Your birthday wish. It’s almost the same as the one I made my last birthday.”

You tilted your head, navigating him toward your neck. “Is that so? What do you say we pick this up later and compare notes, then?”

Bucky paused, pulling away slowly. “Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away.”

“What?”

“I shoulda… You want to have dinner with me this weekend?”

“That’s not what I meant,” you said, taking hold of his hand. “I meant later tonight, after I wash this mud off.”

“Oh!” Bucky smacked his lips, only then noticing the ‘earthy’ taste in his mouth. “Right, uh, good idea.”

“Good,” you grinned, pulling him in for short peck. “Ok, I’ll cut the cake, you bring the gifts, and I’ll open them while we eat, then I’ll take off and you meet me on the roof after say, fifteen minutes?”

Bucky nodded, relieved he hadn’t pushed your boundaries, and allowed himself to be led where the rest of the partygoers were. 

Steve was quick to spot your linked hands, and subtly raised his drink in a silent toast, causing Bucky to blush again. You separated, and announced it was cake time. Clint shoved past everyone, calling dibs on the first piece. By the time Bucky piled all the gifts beside you, everyone had their cake. You saved a middle piece for him, knowing he wasn’t fond of too much frosting, and it released a swarm of butterflies in his stomach.

Everyone cheered whenever another gift was opened, but Steve only saw the longing looks you and Bucky shared in between bites of cake.

“Well I’m beat,” you pretended to yawn. “Thank you all for everything, but I need to clean myself up and sleep.”

Everyone bid you goodnight and wished you a final ‘happy birthday’, while Bucky checked his watch and started cleaning up your plates. The others sat around, still talking, and Steve silently wondered if Bucky was going to go after you. After catching him check his watch again for the third time in five minutes, Steve got the hint.

“Hey, Buck, why don’t you get some rest? You did all this, the rest of us can clean up.”

After a half-hearted protest, to which the others responded as Steve had, he excused himself for the night, and tried not to rush too quickly inside.

It wasn’t until he was alone in the elevator that he allowed himself to relax, grinning widely with excitement at the turn of events. He was still a few minutes early, but couldn’t bring himself to walk anywhere else but toward the roof. To his surprise, you were already sitting out there, wrapped in a blanket.

You turned to him and smiled when you heard the door. When he reached you, you offered him a spot in your cocoon, which he gladly accepted. He hesitated again before leaning in for a soft kiss, blushing when he saw your grin when he pulled away.

“I could get used to that,” you sighed, and he hummed happily. “So, wanna share what’s left of our wishes?”

Bucky considered it for a moment, before shaking his head. He wrapped his arm around you, pulling you into his chest before placing a gentle kiss to your forehead. 

“Not now. The moment’s perfect as is.”

* * *


End file.
